1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to digital photo frame, especially to an digital photo frame with an adjustable support.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable digital photo frames usually includes a support. The support can usually only supports the photo frame in one or two orientations, which can not meet a user's need in specific condition. More over, digital photo frames include many ports, which need one or more covers to cover the ports for preventing dust entering the ports. It is desirable and useful if the support can support the digital photo frame in more orientations and can cover the ports.